A number of catalytic cracking catalysts such as zeolites are well known to those skilled in the art. Recently a composition comprising aluminum, zirconium, and borate is also known to be an effective catalytic cracking catalyst. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,407. A catalytic cracking generally involves steam and a catalytic cracking catalyst is generally regenerated in the presence of steam. The hydrothermal stability of the composition comprising aluminum, zirconium, and borate is generally not as good as one skilled in the art desires. Therefore, it appears there is an ever-increasing need to develop a catalyst which comprises aluminum, zirconium, and borate and is more hydrothermally stable.